mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chew on This
Chew on This is the first half of the third episode of the first season. Synopsis After neglecting to bring his home lunch today, Adam is sickened of animal foods being served in the cafeteria. Plot Adam gets in the lunch line and Mrs. Tusk, the cafeteria lady, berates him for failing to show up for so long. Adam says he forgot to bring his lunch from home, so now he's obligated to get the gross animal food from the lunch line. Mrs. Tusk serves him a Wormy Joe and he unhappily takes it to the table with his friends, who love their animal food. Adam puts off eating it, since it's so disgusting, but Jake tells him that he shouldn't knock it, 'til he tries it. Later in gym class, Adam falls behind, because he doesn't have the proper nourishment to get him through the day. Coach Gills overreacts to this, thinking he's over-exterted. Adam is then sent to Nurse Gazelle, who thinks he has an eating disorder, sending him to Mr. Mandrill, who thinks he's going on a hunger strike, sending him to Principal Pixiefrog, who thinks he's trying to sue the school over the options for lunch, making him conform to Adam's wishes without him saying much at all. The next day, Adam is joyed to see delicious human food is added to the menu, such as pizza, burgers, and corndogs. The animals on the other hand, are completely repusled by this. Adam reminds his gang about Jake's "Don't knock it 'til you try it." from earlier, prompting Jake to give the food a try. After a miniscule bite of pizza, Jake instantly goes insane for the food and gobbles the rest of it down. It's not long before this trend catches on with the rest of the pack and later, the rest of the school. As the week goes by, students and teachers, alike, eat more and more of this human food, to the point, where they all become extremely overweight. Eventually, they can no longer function in gym and even reinforced steel chairs can't support their weight anymore. Adam realizes that this as a problem and needs to stop it before the school is full of fatties. Adam, the only athletic student in the school, climbs up a vine with the last plate of tater tots and the fat animals rampage at him for taking the last plate. Jake gives them all the idea to pull on the vines, until the ceiling collapses, but Adam threatens to sue the school if he gets hurt, making Principal Pixiefrog finally put an end to the madness. After that, the school lunch menu goes back to normal and Adam goes back to bringing lunch to school again. Also, to work off all those extra calories, Coach Gills instructs a physical fitness test, where everyone in the school has to run multiple laps around building until they finally lose some weight. Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Principal Pixiefrog *Coach Gills Minor Roles *Horace *Mr. Mandrill *Mrs. Tusk *Mr. Hornbill (Cameo) *Henry Armadillo *Bull Sharkowski (Cameo) *James Ant (Cameo) *Nika Kangaroo (Cameo) *Nurse Gazelle Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * The Comic – Franco Micalizzi (opening) * Potato Chips – Wade Denning (in the gym) * Future of Industry – Jack Trombey (“Code blue! Code blue!”) * The Comic – Franco Micalizzi (The cafeteria now has human food) * Without Hope – Opening – Trevor Duncan (Jake’s first bite) * Jungle Baby – Hans Ehrlinger (“Whoa! That’s delicious!”) * Allegorie 1 – Pierre Arvay (“Sorry, chile, we’re sold out.”) * Satin Sounds – Dick Walter (Principal Pixiefrog approaches Adam) * The Puzzle #8 – Franco Micalizzi (all the animals are overweight now) * Jungle Baby – Hans Ehlinger (“So, anyone considering going on a diet?”) * Hot Night – Alan Parker (Mr. Mandrill steps in) * Future of Industry – Jack Trombey (“I already called dibs on his tots!”) * Revolt – Eric Towren (Adam cornered by students and faculty) * Soft Winds – Jack Arel, Pierre Dutour (ending) Quotes :Coach Gills: I wanna see you lemmings work your tails off! :(A lemming student walks by, holding his dismembered tail) :Coach Gills: Don't worry, kid. It'll grow back. ---- :(Adam struggles with doing a pull up, and eventually gives up) :Adam: I can't do it. :Coach Gills: Lyon! Are you planning on making us lose the district physical fit test!? :Adam: Sorry, Coach Gills. I didn't eat lunch, so I'm feeling kind of light headed. :Coach Gills: AAAAAAAH! Light headed? The kid's over exerted! (takes out megaphone) CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE! :(Adam ends up in the nurse's office) :Nurse Gazelle: So, you're light headed, eh? :Adam: Yeah, I forgot my lunch today and- :Nurse Gazelle: AAAAAAAAAAH! The kid's got an eating disorder! Code blue! Code blue! :(Adam ends up in the guidance councilor's office) :Mr. Mandrill: So, Adam, what's this about you refusing to eat the cafeteria food? Let's rap about that. :Adam: I'm just not gunna eat twigs and bugs for lunch. :Mr. Mandrill: AAAAAAAAH! He's on a hunger strike! Code blue! Code blue! :(Adam ends up in the principal's office) :Pixiefrog: I hear you're refusing to eat the cafeteria food, unless we add something that's fit for human consumption. :Adam: I don't wanna cause any trouble. I just wanna be able to eat something at lunch. :Pixiefrog: AAAAAAAAH! He's gunna sue! Give him whatever he wants! Code blue! Code blue! ---- :Slips: I can't believe they changed the menu. I hate it when my food's already dead. :Ingrid: 'And spongy. :(Holds up a french fry in disapproval)'' :'''Windsor: Someone must've complain about the old menu. :Ingrid: 'Who would do that? ---- :'Adam: You don't like pizza, corn dogs, or hamburgers? These are the staples of the human diet. :Windsor: Yeah, uh, they really aren't our thing. :Adam: Have you even tried this food? :(The others murmur, as they haven't yet tried it) :Adam: Didn't someone tell me just yesterday, "Don't knock it, 'til you try it"? (referring to Jake) :Jake: You should know by know, I can't be held responsible for anything I say ... ever. ---- :Jake: Okay, back off with the peer pressure, Mr. Peer Pressure Man! ---- :Pixiefrog: Um, Mr. Lyon. I trust you're happy and willing to resend any pending lawsuits, now that we've replaced our entire menu of healthy food stuffs with the empty calories, trans fats, and insulin triggering carbohydrates of this delicious, wonderfully addictive human grade school cafeteria food. :Adam: Lawsuits? I just want a corn dog. :Pixiefrog: AAAAH! Here. (Principal Pixiefrog gives him some corn dogs) Don't sue us! ---- :Adam: So, anyone considering going on a diet? :Windsor: Why should we? :Jake: Yeah, we're not that overweight. :(Jake's chair collapses under his weight) :Jake: Stupid reinforced steel chairs! ---- :(Jake falls through the floor) :Adam: Are you okay, Jake? :Jake: Yes! The tremendous girth of my massive bottom broke my fall! :(Jake falls through another floor) :Jake: It's okay! The pool broke my fall. :(Jake falls through the pool floor) :Pixiefrog: (in pain) Ooooooh! :Jake: No worries! Principal Pixiefrog broke me fall! :(Jake continues to fall through the floors) :'''Adam: '''You guys are out of control! You're gunna make yourself sick, because you don't know when to stop. Trivia *The title is a reference to the phrase of the same name. *First appearances of Mrs. Tusk, James Ant, Mr. Mandrill, and Miss Chameleon. *At the very beginning of the scene, where Adam was in Nurse Gazelle's office, you'll notice Nurse Gazelle removing a rectal thermometer from his person. *The Disney film's wood crash sound effect was heard when Miss Chameleon's tree branch broke off to the ground with her. Moral of the episode too much junk food can be bad for you and make you unhealthy and fat. *The fourth wall is broken when the iris out closes on Principal Pixiefrog's butt. Continuity *First appearance of Wormy Joes, a food that'd make many appearances later in the series. *Jake says to Adam "Here, Adam. Grab a Wormy Joe and be somebody." This is the first time Jake says "Be somebody", which would later become a constant verbal tick of his. *First time Adam and Jake are in gym class together, living up to the title of the show. *Second time Bull Sharkowski appears before his intended debut episode, "Shark Attack". His first chronological appearance was in "Bad News Bear". Gallery Lunch Menu.png Lunch Line.png Adam with Tusk at Lunch Line.png Twigs N Berries.png Mud Squares.png Wormy Joe Scoop.png Adam Thinks He'll pass.png The Animals Love Their Grub.png Jake Eating Wormy Joe.png Jake Offers a Wormy Joe.png Gills Overworking Gym Class.png Nika, Slips, and Windsor in Gym.png Lupe Punching Bag Fail.png Adam Takes a Breather.png Gills Flips Ciz of Adam.png Eating Disorder.png Hunger Strike.png Threatening to Sue.png Humanized Lunch Menu.png Lupe Hates Pizza.png Human Food.png When Did The Cafeteria Food Become Good.png CDMS Pizza.png Slips and Ingrid Hate the New Food.png No One Has Tried the FOod.png Jake About to Eat Pizza.png Jake Eats Adam's Food.png Windsor Turns Out Enjoying It.png Ingrid and Slips Like It.png Jake Eats the Corndog.png The Food's All Gone.png Jake's Unzipped Pants.png Pixiefrog Eats Corndogs.png PF Throws Adam Some Corndogs.png Fat Gym.png Fat Bull.png Fat James.png Fat Lupe.png Fat Jake.png Fat Coach Gills.png Fat Windsor.png Adam Tells His Friends to Stop Eating.png Fat Mr. Mandrill.png Fatter Coach Gills.png Fat Miss Chameleon.png Fat Principal Pixiefrog.png Fat Animals.png Adam Climbing with TOts.png Jake Has a Cieling Pulling Plan.png Breaking Cieling.png School Will Get Sued.png Fat Frog Submits.png Adam Pulling Fat jake.png Butt Iris.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Adam Episodes Category:Mrs. Tusk Episodes